


Love of my Life

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band), Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato De
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: When Reiko wakes up on her first day of holidays, she has to realize that her butler isn't there. This will become the hardest case for her until now...





	Love of my Life

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the je_holiday. I was so happy when I finally could write a Kageyama x Reiko story. I think they are so cute and I would have loved to see more romance between them... but well, since there wasn't, we have to write it by ourselves, right?  
> So, who of you is on this ship as well?^^

Happily, Reiko turned around in her bed. Today was the first day of her one week holiday and she fully enjoyed staying in bed as long as possible.

She had ordered Kageyama to not wake her but make sure breakfast was ready when she finally got up.

A glimpse on her clock told her that it was a few minutes past ten. She could have easily closed her eyes again and fallen asleep but she had plans for today.

It had been ages since she last had been shopping. Lately she had been pretty busy with her work. Culprits basically didn't care if Reiko needed a shopping tour or not which, in Reiko's eyes, was already a crime in itself.

So, today she planned to go all out, buying everything she wanted, burying her butler under tons of bags. The image made her smile.

Maybe she should buy the vase she had always wanted for the hall right at the beginning of their tour, making Kageyama carrying it for the next few hours.

Of course he would not complain but fulfill his duty in the most professional manner but just the thought of him sweating in his perfect suit with that ridiculous bowtie put Reiko in a very good mood.

 

She stretched herself like a cat before she finally left her bed. She went to the bathroom and put on her favourite skirt with a light blouse before she made her way to the dining room. Her stomach rumbled in anticipation of the tasty breakfast. Her butler might have been sharp tongued but he was also a wonderful cook.

She opened the doors to the dining room, ready to face Kageyama but to her surprise he wasn't there. Well, she didn't need him anyway. Now she could enjoy her breakfast in well deserved silence.

 

However, when she had reached her seat at the end of the long table, Reiko had to realize that there wasn't any breakfast to be eaten in silence. Anger welled up in her chest. Hadn't she told Kageyama to prepare the breakfast so it'd be ready when she was awake?

That useless butler. Not that he only dared to be absent when she woke up, he also forgot to make her something to eat. What did she pay him for?

 

“KAGEYAMA~!”, Reiko made sure her voice could be heard in every single room of the house. He'd better hurry up and materialize in the dining room this very second.

Still, even one minute after she had called for him he didn't appear. Reiko's frustration had already reached the max. She was never in a good mood when she was hungry.

 

“Kageyama, if you don't show up the next second, I'll fire you!”, she yelled, standing up from her chair again, ready to scream at him the moment he'd enter the room.

However, the seconds passed without Kageyama showing up.

Reiko stomped her foot. Fine!

 

“You're fired! Fired! FIRED!”, she screamed at no one in particular but feeling a lot better afterwards! “I'll just hire a new butler. One that is there when I called him.”, she went on and sat down again.

 

This was when her gaze fell upon an envelope that was lying on the table. _To Ms. Reiko_ was written on the front and Reiko realized that it wasn't Kageyama's handwriting. She left out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. For one split second she had thought that it was Kageyama's letter of resignation. If that would ever happen her world would break. Not that she was ever going to tell him.

 

Most probably this was a normal letter Kageyama had collected from the postbox before he had went off to who knows where...

Reiko opened it without much motivation. She was pretty sure it was another invitation to a wedding or a birthday party from her so-called friends. She hated to go there but the obligation as the one and only daughter of Hosho Seitarou, leader of the Hosho group made her go anyway.

However, when she read the first lines, Reiko had to realize that it wasn't an invitation. It was something worse…

 

Dear Ms. Hosho,

as you might have already realized, your butler Kageyama is not there. The reason for this is that we kidnapped him.

Lately, you have been pretty successful in your job at the police, being able to solve several cases. We want to make sure that you deserve all the fame that is given to you. Therefore we decided to test you.

You need to solve our riddle which will lead you to the place where you can find your butler.

However, you only have time to find him until midnight, otherwise we will take care of him (making sure he will not be able to tell anyone about us).

We advise you not to involve the police as we are carefully watching you and all your steps.

Please give your best in order to find your butler!

Sincerely,

AMNO

 

Reiko felt a huge wave of panic roll over her after reading the letter. She told herself to breathe calmly in order not to pass out.

 

This morning that had started so nicely had turned into the most horrible one in a second. Whoever had thought of this, whoever AMNO was, had just managed to put her into the worst situation ever.

Reiko began to wonder if the kidnappers knew that it wasn't her who was solving the cases lately but her butler Kageyama. She had been pretty useless trying to figure out who the culprit was and if Kageyama hadn't been able to find the real one, lots of people who weren't guilty would have been sentenced because her boss, inspector Kazamatsuri, came up with the most impossible ideas. And although Reiko had known that the inspector was wrong, her solutions hadn't been any better. Therefore, although it had hurt her pride, she had turned to Kageyama, knowing he could help her to solve the case.

 

However, in this situation she was alone. And it couldn't be any more severe. Right now Kageyama's life was at stake and she was the only one who could help him. It was all up to her now.

This thought suddenly caused Reiko to realize that she had no time to wail over the situation. She should rather get into action and try to figure out where her butler was if she wanted to have him back (and she wanted to have him back more than anything).

 

Reiko was fired up. She would solve the riddle easily and get her butler back in no second. Afterall, she had had the best grades at school and had successfully graduated from police school. She wouldn't have been assigned to the crime investigation department if she wasn't good. And she had been solving cases before Kageyama had come to her house, so she could definitely do it.

 

Determined, Reiko turned the letter around, ready to solve the riddle.

 

We put Kageyama in a place where he could be close to the love of his life.

 

That was the riddle???

Reiko laughed relieved. It was even more than easy. The love of Kageyama's life… he had only ever talked about one woman in his life, so it was definitely her.

 

Suddenly, Reiko got angry. If he was with her he was probably even having a wonderful time while she sat here worrying about him. He was supposed to be working and not relaxing with this (according to his explanations) oh so gorgeous woman. She would make sure he'd come back as soon as possible!

 

Quickly, Reiko ran back to her room, forgetting about how hungry she had been. She packed a bag and was just about to dial the number of her private helicopter when she remembered that it wasn’t available. Kageyama had told her just yesterday, that the helicopter was in the workshop for its annual check. How was she supposed to fly to Hong Kong then to get her butler back?

 

After a minute of thinking, Reiko nearly slapped herself. She had best friends, RICH best friends. Why wasn’t she asking them for help???

She was sure they would help her without even hesitating.

Quickly, she dialed her best friend’s number.

 

“Yes?”

“Aiba-chan, here is Reiko.”

“Oh, hi darling. You’re okay?”

“Yes, I am, thanks. It’s just… I need to fly to Hong Kong today and my helicopter is in the workshop so I was wondering if you could lend me yours?”

“What do you want in Hong Kong???”

“Ah, this is a long story. I don’t have the time to explain. So, can I have your helicopter?”

“Sure, honey, I’ll tell them to get ready. But are you really sure you have to go to Hong Kong?”

“Yes, I am. Thanks sweetheart. I’ll talk to you later!”

“Bye!”

 

Contently, Reiko cut the call. She had known that Aiba wouldn’t mind lending her his heli. She called for a taxi to bring her to the airport (as Kageyama couldn’t do it right now). While the taxi quickly drove through the streets, making its way towards her destination, Reiko smiled to herself, thinking about Aiba.

 

They had met in kindergarten for the first time. It had been her first day and although she wasn’t a shy person, she had been troubled if she would be able to make friends. She had spend the whole morning alone in the sandpit when she was suddenly joined by a cheerful boy. He had introduced himself as Aiba Masaki and ever since he had not vanished from her side. She had never felt anything else than deep friendship for him although their friends had often told them they would make a great couple. However, Reiko was deeply convinced that Aiba was in love with his butler Matsumoto Jun, a really pretty young butler who was doing more than necessary for Aiba.

 

Reiko was pulled out of her retrospection by the driver who told her that they had arrived. She made her way to the hangar where the helicopters were located and indeed, Aiba’s pilot was already ready to welcome her. She told him her destination and a few minutes later, they were flying towards Hong Kong.

 

Reiko hated helicopters more than anything but right now this was the only mean of transportation she could use. She would complain to Kageyama later when she had him back.

Kageyama… usually he was by her side when they were flying. His presence always managed to keep her calm. She really needed to have him back.

 

In order to distract herself from her uncomfortable feelings, Reiko dialed the number of her other best friend. She needed to ask him a favour as well.

 

“Hello?”

“Satoshi, it’s me, Reiko!”

“Reiko-chan. How are you?”

“I am in the helicopter now, so I am feeling not that well…”

“In the helicopter? Where are you heading to?”

“I am flying over to Hong Kong. But, can I ask you a favour?”

“Of course.”

“Your butler, Nino, he’s good with computers, right?”

“He is.”

“Can he try to find out where the famous pianist “Shou Reikou” lives in Hong Kong?”

“Why do you need to know that?”

“I am sorry, Satoshi. I cannot tell you right now, I am in a hurry. But could you text me the address please?”

“Sure, but…”

“Thanks so much, dear. I’ll call you when I am back!”

 

Satisfied, Reiko cut the call. She knew she could count on Ohno.

 

She had met Ohno a lot later than Aiba but he had become her friend immediately. Her father had told Reiko that a heiress needs to be able to do calligraphy. However, apparently Reiko hated everything that involved art. Still, pouting didn’t help so her father enrolled her in a calligraphy course. To prevent Reiko from getting too depressive, Aiba had taken part too and Reiko had been surprised to see that her friend wasn’t that untalented with the brush (which had caused her to fall into depression after all).

 

Ohno had taken part of the course too although Reiko never got why. He was already an amazing painter and his signs looked wonderful. When Ohno had seen Reiko failing miserably, he had helped her and from that moment on, she would always make sure to sit next to him. Soon, they had started to meet outside of the course too and before she and Aiba knew it, Ohno had become an essential friend.

 

He was from a wealthy family too and his butler was a small, mischievous one. He was close to live up to Kageyama’s name. If it had been Reiko she would have fired him already but Ohno seemed to care quite a bit about his little butler. Furthermore, he was quite useful in situations like this, Reiko thought and a few minutes after her call she received a mail from Ohno, giving her the contact information she had asked for.

 

Satisfied, Reiko leaned back. She was still feeling a bit sick, but the pilot had informed her that they’d arrive soon. All she had to do now was to go to that oh so great Ms. Shou and get her butler back. Then she could finally start her shopping spree.

 

Reiko couldn’t stop her tears. She had finally arrived back home - without Kageyama.

She had found Ms. Shou but she had told him that after their encounter in Hong Kong and their trip to Okinawa, Kageyama hadn’t contacted her. She hadn’t seen him since then either and she had no idea where he could be.

 

Devastated, Reiko had flown back to Japan, her thoughts in a mess. She had been so sure that the pianist was the one the riddle was aiming for. However, she had to find out that she had been wrong. Despite the fact that Reiko hated to be wrong, she was at a loss. She had no idea who else the “love of his life” was referring to. Furthermore, it was already after 8pm. The letter had said that if she wasn’t able to find Kageyama before midnight, they would kill him to make him quiet. She had tried to call Aiba and Ohno again, but they didn’t answer this time.

 

Afterall, she wasn’t able to solve anything without Kageyama. She had relied on him too much and now she was rusty. She cursed herself for being so weak, but realized, that she was just wasting time.

 

Reiko sat on her bed, again, trying to think of a solution. However, the more she thought about it, the more desperate she got. She realized that she barely knew anything about her butler. She had never asked him about his family. She had asked him if he had a girlfriend but had just received one of his mysterious answers. Still, Kageyama could be in love. In love with someone she didn’t know.

More than the fact Kageyama was in danger right now, it was this realization that hit her hard. She had always expected him to be fully devoted to her (which he was most of the time). She had wanted him to just care about her and no other women. She had wanted to be his number one.

 

Now, she was going to lose him. Not only as a butler, but also as the man she had thought was only living for her.

 

Again, the tears started to fall. Now that she was confronted with that fact, she simply couldn’t imagine a life without Kageyama (although she had wanted to fire him several times). She needed him in her life, needed him to devote all of his attention to her and nobody else. She wanted to have him back – NOW!

 

So Reiko straightened her back and took a deep breath. She still had some hours left until midnight. She could still figure out where he was being kept.

 

Then, it hit her. The place where she was most probably able to find something about a woman in Kageyama’s life was his room.

 

She jumped up from her bed and stormed towards his small room at the end of the house. Hope as well as despair caused her to run faster than ever in her life before.

However, when she opened the door, she jumped back in surprise.

 

He. Was. There.

 

Her butler, tied to a chair, a gag in his mouth, next to his huge paperboard from Queen Q.

 

The love of his life - Queen Q. Reiko collapsed.

 

Why hadn’t she thought of this before. Just why hadn’t she realized that Kageyama’s love of his life wasn’t a real person. He had rambled so much about this Manga and this certain character. He had even asked if he could take her away from the set and took her home with him. He nearly had died from a heart attack when Reiko had tried to harm it.

 

A loud scream from her butler brought Reiko back from her thoughts. She stood up and walked towards him, tears in her eyes. Now, that she was finally able to see him again, the feelings she had tried to lock up until now came to the surface.

 

“Kageyama!” With a few hurried steps she was at his side and wrapped her arms around him. Her tears were running freely now and she sobbed against his ever so perfect vest. His smell hit her nostrils and she felt at home having it around her. She clung to him for dear life and forgot the time while she let herself be comforted by the warmth of his body.

 

However, Kageyama obviously didn’t intend to let her rest against him and began to stir against his bonds making her remember that she should free him at least.

 

With trembling fingers and a pretty bad eyesight due to her tears, Reiko managed to untie him from the ropes. At last, she opened the gag.

 

“What took you so long?”

 

Reiko just blinked. Was he really insulting her after she had finally found him?

 

He rubbed his wrists trying to set his blood circulation into work again.

“I’m sure they left you a hint where I was and as always, my Lady made a mistake because she has the brain of a kindergarten child.” he went on, stretching his muscles.

 

Reiko’s tears stopped. She couldn’t believe he was talking to her like that. She had spent the whole day looking for him. She could have just ignored the letter, hiring a new butler. Now that she thought about it, that might have been the best.

 

“They wrote you are kept next to the love of your life, so I thought you’re in Hong Kong with Ms. Shou, the pianist.” Reiko started to yell.

 

Kageyama laughed out loud while he carefully stood up, kneading his legs.

 

“Stop laughing!” Reiko ordered him, but was ignored. She felt the anger raging in her chest but even more another feeling spread through her body.

 

“They also said that they would kill you if I didn’t find you until midnight.” she went on, her voice turning from angry into cracky, because she felt the tears welling up again. “How should I know they were referring to this stupid manga character.” She tried to gulp down her tears but they didn’t stop. “I was so worried that I would never be able to see you again and that they would kill you for real. I didn’t know what I would have done if you weren’t here anymore, knowing that I wasn’t able to rescue you. I just didn’t know what to do because you weren’t there. You were gone and I felt so scared without you…” Her voice finally cracked and all she could do was sob uncontrollably. She was holding her hands in front of her eyes, knowing that she was putting her butler into a weird situation but she just couldn’t stop. Her fear of losing him had taken the control over her whole body…

 

Suddenly, she felt arms being wrapped around her. She was pressed against a strong chest.

 

“I’m sorry, my Lady.” he heard him whisper. He began to stroke her head but she just went on crying.

 

“I have to excuse myself for my rude words.” She could hear his whisper right next to her ear and pressed her head into the crook of  
his neck.

 

“I deeply apologize for making my Lady worry about me.” She circled her arms around his back, not willing to let him go after she had finally found him.

 

“I promise to make sure something like this never happens again.” Although she was connected to her butler physically now, she still wasn’t satisfied at all. His words were so formal, they could have been used for anyone, not for someone you really cared for.

 

“Also, the riddle was actually unsolvable for you…” And now he would assault her again for being unable to find out the solution.

 

“They made a mistake.” Reiko had stopped crying while listening to Kageyama’s soft voice and she realized that he was still holding her very tight.

 

“I wasn’t next to the love of my life.” She had known it. She hadn’t been wrong about Hong Kong then…

 

“In order to put me next to the love of my life, they should have tied me up next to you…” his voice was barely audible. Reiko stopped breathing. This meant…

 

“Do you want to say that I….” she started, finally looking up at him.

 

“My Lady had just drew today’s first correct conclusion.” the butler retorted, his eyes sparkling.

Reiko was torn between hitting him for the comment or sealing his lips with a kiss to prevent him from continuing to be mean. She finally decided for the second option and pressed her lips onto his.

 

He welcomed her, moving his soft lips against hers, even asking for entrance which she granted him willingly. His taste overwhelmed her. She had never tasted anything as good and she couldn’t get enough of it.

 

Their kisses became deeper and hungrier and soon it wasn’t enough for her anymore to just be connected to his lips. She wanted to feel more of him, so she quickly began to unbutton his vest and shirt to have access to his smooth, surprisingly muscular chest. His skin felt warm under her touch and he shuddered when she let her fingers run over it. Suddenly, he broke the kiss.

 

“My Lady…” he began with a hoarse voice.

 

“Stop calling me like that.” she ordered, her fingers toying with his nipples.

 

“Reiko!” he moaned, making her blood rushing through her veins. “Can...I?”

 

His fingers were already on the hem of her blouse and she simply nodded, helping him to strip herself out of it. As soon as the disturbing cloth was out of the way, they crashed their bodies together to feel as much from each other as possible.

 

Kageyama was holding her by her waist, but slowly began to let his hands travel upwards. They had resumed kissing again, their tongues rubbing against each other. Kageyama had finally reached the clasp of her bra and opened it with one swift movement. She shrugged off the straps and the bra fell down on the floor.

 

With hungry eyes, Kageyama looked at her round breasts before he cupped them. The touch of his hand on one of her most sensible body parts caused Reiko to moan satisfied. He broke the kiss and moved towards her neck, sucking on her soft skin. His tongue danced over her skin while he began to run his fingers continuously over her hard nipples.

 

Having troubles to reach his now that he was bent slightly, Reiko let his hands wander towards his hips. She ran her fingers along the waistband and felt him shiver under her touch. Still, he continued teasing her breast while he was still sucking on her neck. Most probably he was trying to mark her but Reiko was more than willing to carry the proof of what was happening right now.

 

Her hands had finally reached the button of his trousers and without hesitation she opened it. She pushed the trousers downwards and they pooled around his ankles. Her hands wandered towards his firm, round butt and she pressed her waist against his crotch. She could feel his hardness through the fabric and became more and more excited. Slowly, she began moving her hips, humping against him slightly.

 

Kageyama stopped sucking on her neck, being obviously distracted by her actions. He moaned her name lightly before he moved his hands away from her breasts. Reiko shivered when suddenly the cold air hit her skin, but was quickly pressed against his chest.

 

He had his hands on her buttocks now, pressing her rhythmically against his crotch. She looked up to him He had his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted. She could see that his breath had gotten a bit heavier. He looked so sexy and so wonderful to her right now that she forgot all her pride and reached for her skirt. She wanted to feel him.

 

To her butler’s surprise, Reiko didn’t just push down her skirt, but also her underwear in one go. She knew she was being impatient but she didn’t care.

 

It seemed to her as this was the last prompt her butler needed, because Kageyama suddenly grabbed her and pushed her down on the chair which he had been tied to before. He gave her a kiss but quickly moved down. He planted soft kisses on her breast, gave her nipples a short lick, before he moved on towards her belly button that he tasted throughout. Softly, he took her legs and spread them to reveal her wet heat. He looked up to her and she nodded, waiting for him to go on.

 

The second he attached his hot mouth to her, Reiko threw her head back and moaned his name. She didn’t care about any restrictions anymore and let her feelings run free.

 

Kageyama was good, so good she wondered if they learned this too at the butler school. His tongue teased her in all the right places and when he added a finger and slipped it into her, Reiko began to see stars. He teased her pearl with his tongue and opened her with his fingers at the same time so she quickly turned into a mess. When she also caught him rubbing his bulge through the fabric with his other hand, she couldn’t stop herself anymore. She lay her hand on his head and pressed him even deeper into her crotch. It only seemed to encourage him more as his fingers and tongue began to work faster.

 

A few moments later, she felt a hot wave of pleasure running over her. Reiko could hear herself screaming his name while she spasmed uncontrollably. He went on teasing her through her whole orgasm and only stopped when she went limp.

 

While Reiko was trying to catch her breath, Kageyama kissed his way up again to finally stop on her lips. She let him in and could taste herself.

 

After her breath and heart rate had dropped again, he carefully helped her to stand up from the chair. She realized that in the meantime he had gotten rid of his underwear as well. Hungrily, she looked at his member, nearly moaning at the sight of it.

 

It stood up proudly, the tip shining in the soft light. Reiko couldn’t wait to feel him inside, so she pushed Kageyama onto the chair, straddling him. He got her intentions and held her by her hips while she positioned herself over his member. Slowly, she lowered  
herself down onto him and felt him opening her up. It was the perfect stretch that didn’t hurt her but made her feel satisfied. He moaned when he was finally buried completely inside of her and she wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders to steady herself.

 

She started to move her hips in small circles but quickly wanted more and in no second she was bouncing up and down his hard flesh. His hands were still on her hips, digging into her skin, but she was thankful as he indicated her the rhythm he liked best that way.

 

They started to kiss again although it turned more into a sloppy sucking interrupted by their moans.

Suddenly, Kageyama grabbed her by her buttocks and stood up. He carried Reiko over to the bookshelf where he leaned her against the smooth wood of the shelf’s side. The wood was cold and she jerked but he had already started pushing into her again. Finally, she understood his intentions. Now that she was trapped between the shelf and his body, he could use more force to push deeper into her.

 

Reiko linked her feet behind his back while he was still holding her on her buttocks. He had started to suck on her neck again while her head was leaning against the cool wood. She was muttering his name in an endless loop while he simply moaned against her skin.

 

While she could feel her second orgasm building up, Reiko realized that his rhythm had gotten hastier and a bit out of order. He seemed close, so she contracted her muscles around him to become even tighter. He growled like a lion before she could feel him shooting his seed deep into her.

When she felt his hot liquid filling her up, the knot in her stomach exploded and she dug her nails deep into his shoulder blades. He managed to ride her through her orgasm before he collapsed against her, taking deep breaths. He was still trapping her between the shelf and his body and Reiko started kissing the damp hair on his forehead.

 

More than she could see it, she could feel him smile and her whole body felt like a huge bubble of happiness. Slowly, he began to slip out of her and let her down. Her feet touched the cold floor and slowly, she started to feel the cold.

 

Of course, he quickly realised her uncomfortableness.

 

“I should bring you to bed.” he whispered into her ear and attempted to lift her up again. However, Reiko stopped him.

 

“Only if you promise to join me there.”

 

He smiled and kissed her forehead which was answer enough for her. Giggling with happiness, she let him carry her to bed where she snuggled up to him.

 

Reiko woke up due to the sunlight tickling her nose. She turned around just to lightly bump into someone. She opened her eyes and could see her butler lying next to her. His hair was tousled and he was carrying a content look on his face.

 

She had never seen his sleeping face before but to her it was the cutest thing in the world.

Carefully, not to wake him, she reached for her phone that was lying on her nightstand. She had to write a message to two certain someones calling themselves her best friends.

 

“YOU TWO!” she wrote in their LINE group.

Their answer came promptly - a smiley with a glory.

“Don’t act all innocent. I know you were behind it.” she wrote. “How could you? Do you know how worried I was?!”

“Baby, that’s what we intended.” was Ohno’s reply.

“Did it work?” Aiba wanted to know.

“He is sleeping next to me right now.” Reiko simply answered, receiving a “Yatta” sticker from Aiba and a thumbs up from Ohno.

“Honestly… thanks.” she wrote, before she put the phone away, continuing to watch her sleeping butler. Suddenly, she realized that this situation was wrong.

How could he sleep when she was already awake. This was outrageous.

“KAGEYAMA~”


End file.
